


Short Stories for your Enjoyment

by CatConspiracy



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatConspiracy/pseuds/CatConspiracy
Summary: As the title says, it's gonna be short stories. I'm gonna try to get each one to at least a thousand words each, but sometimes I run out of creative juice & I don't have a way to get more, leaving me with half-finished pieces. I'm not very good at writing yet, so apologies if the stories are bad or have a lot of mistakes. I'll be updating the tags as I add more stories, so there's not gonna be many at first.





	Short Stories for your Enjoyment

Jaiden resisted the urge to sigh, looking around at the people surrounding him. All he wanted to do was pick up some food, maybe check out the latest game & see what it was about. Instead, here he was kidnapped & trying to be forced to show his quirk. He hated villains & the fact that they ruined his day.

"Hurry up & show us already, or you'll regret it when the boss shows up!" One of the villains yelled, getting close to Jaiden's face & flinging saliva everywhere. Jaiden's face scrunched up in disgust, hating the fact that he couldn't even clean it off due to the fact that his hands were tied behind his back.

It's around this time that he hears a knock somewhere behind him & sees everyone look towards the sound. He tries to look toward it but fails, his body not being able to twist enough.

He hears the door slam open & sees the villains start to panic, scrambling around trying to either escape or try & fight whoever showed up. Jaiden sensed someone walking up to him & tried to turn his head so he could see who it was. All he managed to see was a glimpse of yellow before an ear-piercing scream was heard. He winced in pain, trying to find a way to at least muffle the sound before something slammed into him & knocked him to the ground, his vision going black as he passed out.

When Jaiden woke up & looked around at his surroundings, he started to panic a bit. He had figured he would be taken to a hospital once he was rescued, but the room he was in didn't look like one a hospital would have, nor did it sound like one. He knew what one was supposed to look like from the number of times he accidentally injured his parents or those around him, & this wasn't it.

The more he thought about it, the more panicked he became. 'The heroes didn't lose, did they?' Before he had a chance to panic further, he was surprised by two sets of footsteps coming toward him, as well as quiet voices. Well, one of them was quiet. The other sounded as if they were trying to be quiet, but didn't know how to be.

Jaiden quickly wondered if he should try to pretend to be asleep, but before he could decide, a door opened to reveal the two people the footsteps belonged to.

He looked to the blond first, examining him & trying to figure out who he was. After being unable to, he turns to the shorter person next to the blond. He vaguely recognized her, but he couldn't remember where from.

"Good, you're awake! I was afraid you had some type of damage I wasn't aware of when I healed you that caused you to rest for longer than you should have." It was then that Jaiden realized who he was talking to. 'Isn't that Recovery Girl? Doesn't she work at UA?' Jaiden questioned, confused but slowly figuring out what happened & where he was.

"What's the last thing you remember, deary?" Recovery Girl asked as she made her way to him. Jaiden rubbed his neck awkwardly, not being able to respond. Recovery Girl waited for a few moments before sighing & stating. "Does it hurt anywhere? Just point to where it hurts if it does." Jaiden nodded & pointed at his side, it feeling a bit sore. Whether or not that was from sleeping on that side or not, he didn't know.

Recovery Girl leaned over & placed a kiss on his arm, making the ache go away but leaving him feeling drained. He nodded in thanks, covering his mouth & yawning. Jaiden then looked back at the blond, who smiled upon seeing him look at him. "Hey there listener! How are you feeling?" Jaiden shrugged, not knowing how to answer him. The blond deflated after he didn't respond, but continued to smile.

He felt a tap on his shoulder & turned around, seeing Recovery Girl holding out a notebook & pencil. He took it & wrote down his thanks, causing her to smile as she walked, doing things around him that he should probably be paying attention to. He didn't really want to though, & was more interested in the other male in the room, so he looked at him again.

"So, how are you feeling? Those villains didn't hurt you too much, did they?" Jaiden rolled his eyes, writing down his response & showing it to the other. The blond male smiled brightly upon seeing him respond in some way, causing him to roll his eyes again.

He heard another set of footsteps approaching them, & looked at them when they appeared in the doorway. "Oh good, you're awake. I was hoping you were." The new male stepped in, holding documents & what looked like a voice recorder. "I'm here to ask you some questions about what happened & I hope you'll answer truthfully." He said, & Jaiden nodded, though he wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer, although he could probably use the notebook.

The man introduces himself as Detective Tsukauchi & starts to begin the questioning. Jaiden answers to the best of his abilities, though it was difficult since he had to write out his answers. Once it was over, the detective got up & left, while the blond walked over to Jaiden.

"How are you feeling?" Jaiden almost sighed but wrote that he was feeling fine, but bored. "Well, you shouldn't be bored for too much longer. After you get checked by Recovery Girl, you'll be coming with me to get your parents so you all can be put into witness protection." 'What? Why? It's not like I was targeted by the villains.'

The blond continues talking, oblivious to Jaiden's inner turmoil before he suddenly pauses for a moment. "I never told you my name! I'm Present Mic, but you can call me Yamada since we'll be seeing each other pretty often!" Jaiden had never wanted to be able to talk as much as he had at that moment, if only so that he could tell the man that he would have rather stayed out of witness protection if the blond was the one protecting him.


End file.
